Yuri no Inu Tsurai
by DemonVamp
Summary: To save a life Naruto become the mate of the one and only 'Bitter Dog' Naru/Oc Might not continue unless people acually like it. so far rated 'K' Abandoned


Dont own naruto

Just so you know I write this story in hopes that I can get new ideas for my other storys. I might not continue this so please review. You know I'm not the one to ask you guys to review but I really am not continueing this unless atleast 2 or 3 people take a likeing to it.

- DemonVamp

* * *

I always enjoyed hurting people. I loved to watch the smile slowly morph into depression; eyes once sparkling with laughter slowly turn to tears filled waterfalls. I got this rush. An excited kind of rushes that I could barley contain inside me. I couldn't go five minutes without being over came with the urge to hurt something, anything. I don't care what. Who cared if they died, blood staining my pale hands? Without that blood I'd feel nothing. Not a single emotion. Am I crazy? Possibly. But then… I would be too insane to notice.

Knowing this, I was a bit surprised to find something that I didn't want to hurt. Never in my thousands of years on this god forsaken earth have I ever not want to hurt something or someone. Yet, here he stood. Determined, beautiful blue eyes glaring back at me, un-styled, distasteful, yet handsomely, silky, spiky blond hair flowing easily in the wind. Who was this kid to think I, Yuri no Inu Tsurai, would bow to his demand. He stank of sweet smelling foxes on a sunny day; though, he looked completely human, with the exception of those horrifyingly sexy whisker marks marking both his tan cheeks.

I have had many lovers, all of whom being other dog demons like me, but they would all leave me because, though they claim they love the sex, they couldn't stand the fact that I could take them on their best, my worst, day. I wanted this kid. So what was a couple thousand years? Age differences were for humans. All I could think was how I'd claim him here and now, if he weren't so short. I sneered to myself. I hate sorter guys. Perhaps, I could wait until his is older, wiser, more experienced and, I laughed to myself, not so tinny.

"Alright then," I grinned at my intelligent plan, "In exchange for this man's life, I will take you on as my future mate."

"Wha?" The young orange clad boy blinked in confusion. Who wouldn't? I mean he had to be what, 13, 14? It's hard to digest the fact that a goddess basically asked you to marry her, an adult goddess may I add, and you're just a geeky little youngling running around getting into trouble.

"Yes, that will do well," I stated more to myself then to him. "On your 15th birthday I will come and live with you. And on your 17th birthday, I will claim you as mine fully. But," I leaned in, my face merely an inch away from his. he, either out of fright or just the fact that I was in his breathing cloud, leaned his head away from me. " I," I continued, "will grace you with this." Then I went for it. I just sank my fangs right into his flesh, chomping down hard.

Blood to humans, as I've been told, taste irony, kind of like rust, but to me, it was an addictive kind of burning sensation that flowed down my throat, quenching that thirst that every demon or non-human had, even angles; though they believe they are above that. His blood, like all the others, I've tasted quenched my thirst, yes, but it left me wanting more. It did not burn but more like glided down my throat, leaving me empty and… burnless, that familiar burn was not there. It did not make me back away when I thought I could drink no more, instead it pulled me closer. This boy, this childe, this pup, had the blood to make one go insane, blood we blood drinkers look forever to find.

With a reluctant groan I pulled back. The once tan skin had a tint of white and he looked a little dazed, but other than that my future mate was fine. Me, on the other hand, could barely restrain myself. I knew if I did not leave now and soon, I would attack him and eat him. Already I could feel my stomach growl in hunger. A hunger I have not feed in over a year. A hunger for mouth watering human flesh.

I had to leave, now.


End file.
